


Время молодых

by Grissel



Series: Заметки на полях летописи [3]
Category: Jumong
Genre: Gen, M/M, Постканон.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: После смерти своего государя Хёппо едет в Пэкче.





	Время молодых

**Author's Note:**

> Государство, основанное Онджо, первоначально называлось Сипче, название Пэкче оно получило позже. Здесь, во избежание путаницы используется только название Пэкче.

Государь умер.  
Трудно было поверить в это. Герой должен либо погибнуть в юности, в жарком сражении, либо, что предпочтительнее, дожить до глубокой старости, и отойти в окружении многочисленного потомства. Никто не ждет, что он умрет в расцвете лет от последствий запущенной раны. Потому поползли слухи, что государь вовсе не умер, но живым вознесся на небеса, и в гробницу была положена только его плеть. Или меч. Или лук. Тут мнения расходились. Причиной появления этих толков было то, что слишком мало людей присутствовало на погребении, и вообще знал, где эта гробница находится.  
Такова была воля самого Чумона. Перед смертью он пожелал, чтоб на церемонии были только самые близкие, а место гробницы осталось в тайне. Он не хочет , сказал он, что враги выкрали его голову и доставили злейшему врагу – императору Хань. Наследник, нынешний государь Юри, счел эти слова лихорадочным бредом умирающего, но волю отца выполнил неукоснительно. Гробница была скрыта в глубине Ёнсан, Драконьей горы, и окружена множеством ловушек. Что до слухов о вознесении, молодой царь не только не стал их опровергать, но всячески поддерживал. Он был вовсе не глуп, и понимал, что сравнения с отцом ему не избежать – так пусть же Чумон Великий станет божественным заступником своего сына и своего царства. Ради этого Юри выстроит на горе Ёнсан гробницу, величественней которой не видел свет, и украсит ее росписями, повествующими о подвигах Чумона.  
Уже и первая хранительница этого храма готова выехать туда, лишь будет готово место для жилья – молчаливая женщина в белых вдовьих одеждах. О царице Ие Соя даже враги не могли сказать ничего дурного. Но жизнь ее не была счастливой. И не только из-за испытаний, выпавших на ее долю.  
…две женщины, один мужчина. Одна – идеальная дочь, жена и мать. Другая способна собирать племена в царства, торговаться хоть с владыкой преисподней и рубить головы врагам на поле битвы. И неизвестно , кто победил бы, если б они принялись сражаться за своего мужчину. Но они не сражались. Сначала добровольно уступила Ие Соя, потом – Сосоно.  
Ие Соя не в чем было упрекнуть мужа. Он всегда бы с ней честен, и в юности, еще до свадьбы признался, что сердце его отдано другой, но он постарается полюбить жену. И он старался, честно старался. Но Сосоно ушла – и тем победила. Как можно бороться с той, что уклонилась от борьбы? Они вместе уговаривали Сосоно не уходить ,но та была непреклонна. И, оставшись с первой женой, Чумон так и не смог забыть Сосоно. Но что еще важнее, он привык к тому, что Сосоно разделяет с ним все тяготы власти. Потому что только глупец считает, что править государством - работа из легких. Ие Соя здесь помочь не могла, даже если была бы здорова. Она по складу – только жена, не правительница. И весь груз упал на плечи Чумона, что еще сильнее сократило ему жизнь.  
Что ж, зато теперь он целиком принадлежит Ие Соя. После смерти. Пусть так. У царицы чахотка, пусть лучшие лекари со всей страны сумели облегчить ее состояние, но полностью излечит эту хворь невозможно. Скоро Ие Соя воссоединится с мужем. Она этому рада.  
Не только царица собирается покинуть дворец. Еще один человек просит у государя разрешения выйти в отставку. Он немолод, среднего роста – но из-за размаха плеч и широкой груди кажется приземистым, почти квадратным. Такие в бою предпочитают топор мечу, впрочем, он и с мечом отлично управляется. Не зря он столько лет возглавлял конницу Когуре, затем личную гвардию государя. С лицо откровенно нехорош, завидев такое в темном переулке, хочется скорее убежать. А шрамы и ожоги еще и усугубляют это впечатление. Но государь Юри привык. Этот человек принадлежал к самым близким соратникам Чумона Великого, был одним из его побратимов. И за те годы, что Юри провел при дворе своего отца, он убедился, что генерал Хёппо , может, и не блещет умом, но пользуется исключительным доверием государя.  
А теперь он просит разрешения уйти.  
Государь Юри ничего не имеет против. И не видит в просьбе ничего удивительного. Хёппо, которому под пятьдесят, кажется Юри глубоким стариком, ясно же, он устал. Они были достойными людьми, друзья и соратники отца, но они сделали свое дело, помогли Чумону создать царство, но теперь другое время, время молодых, и у Юри есть собственные друзья и соратники. А старикам пора на покой. И хорошо, если они понимают это сами.  
\--Что вы намерены делать, Хёппо-течжагун? – из вежливости спрашивает он.  
\--Отправлюсь путешествовать, - отвечает генерал. Голос у него хриплый и такой же грубый, как лицо.  
Молодой государь благосклонно кивает.  
Старший советник Мари, который вручает Хёппо бирку, которая должна обеспечить тому вольный проезд по землям Когурё, а также союзных племен и государств, не упрекает генерала за то, что тот бросает старых друзей и царство их покойного побратима. Все попреки, насмешки, издевки остались в далеком прошлом, выдохлись сами собой. Мари-тэчжаса не спрашивает, куда и зачем намерен отправиться Хёппо. Он и так знает.  
Там, далеко на юге, на берегу реки Ханган, вокруг крепости Виресон, царь Онджо строит новое государство Пэкче. Но поскольку государь Онджо совсем еще юн, ему во всех делах помогает царица-мать Сосоно.  
А где Сосоно, там Саён.

Хёппо едет один. Странное ощущение… не то, чтоб он нуждался в слугах, конюхах или оруженосцах. Большую часть жизни некому было ему прислуживать. Но он совсем забыл , каково это – странствовать в одиночку. Такое бывало только в отрочестве и ранней юности, когда он скитался по Пуё, безуспешно ища возможности прокормиться честным трудом. Потом Мари принял его в свою шайку, потом они встретили Чумона… да, много лет не приходилось ему в пути оставаться наедине с собой. Конечно, такое путешествие предполагает постоянную бдительность. Но он не боялся. Не то, чтоб он был так уж бесстрашен и презирал опасности – при своей медвежьей силе и страховидной внешности Хёппо был довольно мягким человеком. Но он знал обычаи грабителей. Еще бы не знать, сам ведь когда-то грабителем был. Сильный, хорошо вооруженный мужчина – на такого нападать себе дороже, в жертву обычно приискивают кого послабее. А Хёппо… может, он сейчас уже и не таков, как в годы, когда считался самым сильным воином в армии Чумона, но мало кто рискнет проверять, сколько у него осталось сил. Так что в пути его не беспокоили.  
Но вот зачем он едет? Он не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос.  
Может, он хочет попрекнуть Саёна, что из-за него на старости лет остался без семьи и детей? Потому что после встречи с Саёном ни одна женщина не казалась ему красивой.  
Может, он просто хочет увидеть, как стареют красивые люди?   
Им, наверное, жалко расставаться со своей красотой.  
Самому-то ему не было жалко, что лицо пробили морщины, а волосы поредели. Почтенный возраст даже прибавил некоторого благообразия его разбойничьей роже.  
Саён почти не менялся с годами. В клане Керу говорили, что он демон, а не человек. Конечно, в виду имелась его нечеловеческая проницательность, но может, в нем текла кровь демонов-квисин, позволявшая ему не стареть, не зря же никто не знал, откуда он родом и кто его родители.  
Но все же годы брали свое, человек, даже с примесью демонской крови, не может оставаться молодым вечно. Когда Хёппо стоял на крепостной стене и смотрел, как Сосоно и ее люди выезжают из ворот, то увидел в волосах Саёна седые пряди, которых прежде не замечал.  
Это был последний раз, когда он видел Саёна. Говорил с ним в последний раз – тремя днями раньше.То есть говорил как раз Саён. Хёппо никогда не отличался красноречием, Саён -- наоборот, и тогда он своим тихим, мягким голосом ( каким говорил «Я придумал, как сбросить зажигательные снаряды на ханьцев» или «Предлагаю не ждать нападения Пуё и первыми нанести удар») убеждал его, что ничего не изменится, что их чувства и в разлуке останутся прежними, Хёппо мог только давиться рыданиями. Потом Саён ушел.И не обернулся – ни тогда, на ступенях дворца, ни уезжая из Когурё.  
Может, если Хёппо увидит, что Саён совсем состарился и поседел – его наконец, отпустит?  
Но пока он видит Саёна таким, как запомнил его. Эти глаза… на самом деле глаза у Саёна были светло-карие, но казались черными из-за слишком длинных и густых ресниц. Сколько женщин полжизни бы отдали за такие ресницы… да что там, был его возлюбленный похож на женщину, и не скрывал этого. Похож и лицом, и голосом. Только эту усмешку, почти неизменную, невозможно было представить на девичьем лице , усмешку холодную и ядовитую.  
Хёппо был единственным человеком, который видел улыбку Саёна. Ну и еще Сосоно, наверное, видела. И улыбка эта была прекрасна. Она все и решила. Из-за этой улыбки Хёппо позволил себе принять то, в чем давно боялся себе признаться.  
Это было, когда они сидели в засаде и ждали воинов клана Пирю, а Саён приехал предупредить, что их обманули, противник пошел другим путем, и надо срочно перемещаться.  
Хёппо тогда шел последним в цепочке, и все оглядывался, так, что едва шею не свернул. А Саён стоял и улыбался, солнце светило ему в спину, и улыбка его была как солнце, и Хёппо подумал : я хочу быть с ним. Хочу быть с ним всегда, и наплевать, что люди скажут.  
Радоваться было совершенно нечему, враги провели их, и неизвестно было, доживут ли они до завтра, но Хёппо был непонятно, невозможно счастлив.  
Много лет это было одно из самых дорогих воспоминаний, но теперь, когда он пытался вызвать в памяти эту картину, ее упорно заслоняла другая.  
Хёппо стоит на дворцовой галерее, а Саён уходит вниз по лестнице, не оглядываясь, и Хёппо даже не может ясно его различить – все перед глазами расплывается из-за слёз.  
Мужчина не должен плакать. Но перед Саёном Хёппо плакать не стеснялся. Плакал от стыда за собственную неловкость, от страха, что из-за своей неопытности мог причинить Саёну боль. И когда хотел, чтоб Саён его пожалел и был с ним поласковее. И от счастья тоже плакал. И тогда, при расставании.   
А Саён, который твердил о своей женской натуре, если вспомнить, не плакал никогда. И уходя, слезы не проронил.  
И теперь Хёппо едет, чтобы встретится с этим человеком. Потому что еще есть надежда – совсем слабая, - и он намеренно не позволяет себе цепляться за нее, но и убить не может: что хотя бы старость свою они могут провести вместе.  
Ведь было же так, что они разлучались на годы. И Хёппо не знал, увидит ли он Саёна снова хоть когда-нибудь, и тоска грызла его сердце. Но все же, тогда не было так тяжело. Потому, что он тогда был молод, и надежда в душе – сильнее. И еще потому что это были самые трудные годы для армии, сражения следовали за сражениями, и, вымотавшись, было не до того, чтоб предаваться сердечным терзаниям.  
А главное – годы, наверное, все же добавили опыта и ума.  
Перед погребением государя старший советник сказал:  
\--Какая все же госпожа Сосоно умная женщина. Если б она не ушла и сторонников своих не увела, сейчас бы такая грызня началась, что не приведи Всевышний. Эти же, из Керу , еще сто лет не забудут, что они здесь свои, а мы пришлые. Они бы все за оружие взялись, и твой Саён был бы у них главный.  
И Хёппо не закричал бы, как когда-то: «Да он бы никогда!», потому что знал – Мари прав. Такое уже было. И только чудом не дошло до кровопролития.  
Потом, после того неудавшегося заговора, все как-то улеглось, срослось, и долгих 15 лет Хёппо предпочитал об этом не вспоминать. Хотя всегда знал – на первом месте для Саёна госпожа Сосоно и клан Керу, к которому тот даже не принадлежал по крови. И Хёппо не мог его за это осуждать. Потому что его собственным кланом была не кровная родня, которой не осталось, а окружение Чумона. Но за столько лет как-то убедил себя, что то, что между ним и Саёном – это навсегда. Или Саён его в этом убедил. Саён первым признался ему в своих чувствах, и сделал все, чтобы добиться взаимности. Они пробыли вместе столько, сколько большинство супружеских пар не проживут. Но когда госпожа Сосоно решила уйти, у Саёна и тени колебаний не возникло – с кем он будет. «Я должен», и все. После такого – как все начинать сызнова?  
Чем дальше Хёппо углубляется на юг, чем ближе Пэкче, тем сильнее грызут его сомнения.  
Много лет он был горд и счастлив, что Саён, такой красивый, такой умный, выбрал его, страховидного и простого донельзя. Знал, почему, - Саён не скрывал, что обратил внимания на Хёппо оттого, что тот был похож на его учителя, и как позже догадался Хёппо, первого любовника. Но верил, что потом Саён полюбил его самого. Ведь иначе не стал бы Саён столь упорно добиваться того, кого корежило при мысли о связи с мужчиной. Так верил Хёппо. Даже после того, как убедился, что Саён не только умен, но хитер и коварен.  
Ведь он врал, врал с самого начала. Чтобы уловить в свои сети, безудержно льстил его мужскому самолюбию, прикидывался нежным, слабым и трепетным созданием. И в это Хёппо тоже верил – не понимал, что с юных лет сопровождая торговые караваны, Саён просто не мог быть таким. Верил даже после того как видел шрамы от меча и стрел на его теле. И когда после того, как армия Чумона объединилась с Керу, Хёппо попрекнул господина Чансу, кузена Сосоно, за то, что Саёну дают опасные поручения – он же такой беззащитный… А Чансу взглянул на него с недоумением и сказал : советник – один из лучших мечников клана, мне так до него далеко…  
К тому времени и Саён прекратил притворяться слабым, но ему и не надо было –Хёппо уже не мог без него жить, капкан захлопнулся.  
Но только ли в этом он притворялся? Любил ли он на самом деле?  
Что он точно любил, так это трудные задачи и хитрые стратегии. Никто не может расшифровать книгу, написанную тайнописью? Я сумею ее прочесть. Человек шарахается от меня, как от огня? Сделаем так, чтоб он ходил за мной как привязанный, и смотрел с восторгом и обожанием.  
Саён при желании мог заполучить, кого угодно, но ему зачем-то понадобился Хёппо.  
Когда они только познакомились, у Саёна в доме клана была птица… все время сидела у него на руках. Хёппо не знал, как она называлась – яркая такая, с хохолком… неизвестно куда потом делась, сдохла, наверное. Вот он вместо птички и завел себе Хёппо. Медведя на веревочке. Ручной медведь – это же так смешно. И как же все кругом ржали над его влюбленностью! Один командир.. .то бишь государь, делал вид, что ничего не замечает. А может, и в самом деле не замечал. У него были великие дела, ему не до таких мелочей. Потом ржать устали. Привыкли. А потом Саён ушел.  
Скажи себе правду, старый дурак. Для него это была игра.Забава. А любил он Сосоно. Он мог с тобой спать. А до встречи с тобой – с другими. Но только Сосоно он принадлежал полностью. Ради нее он шел на что угодно, готов был умереть и предать, в том числе и тебя. Ты давно это знал. И теперь тебе надо от него это услышать?  
Виресон вырастает перед ним – высокие крепостные стены и обширные предместья вокруг них, распаханные поля, а дальше – гомон на рынках, стук топоров, множество парусов на речной глади. Новый город еще строится, но уже процветает, Хёппо может судить об этом, со времен основания Когурё немало пришлось строить, не только воевать. Он также догадывается, что аряд ли найдет царя во дворце. Онджо с детства больше интересовался ремеслами, чем воинским искусством. И в Когурё все время торчал в мастерских. Но если Хёппо сунется в здешние мастерские… в Когурё чужеземца из мастерских в лучшем случае вынесли бы на пинках, а могли бы и казнить. А здесь чужеземец – он. Придется идти во дворец.  
Пэкче – государство чужое, но союзное. Поэтому пропускная бирка позволяет пройти за ворота. Здесь его ненадолго задерживают, посылают гонца во внутренние покои. Потом выходит служанка, чтобы проводить его. Все дворцы устроены в общем одинаково, но так положено. Его ведут не в тронный зал – так он и предполагал, а в рабочий кабинет. Некоторое время он ждет. Затем входит царица. Женщина, забравшая у него Саёна.  
Сосоно смотрит на пришельца из прежней жизни, оставленной позади.  
Ты хотел видеть, как стареют красивые люди? Что ж, гляди.  
Большинство женщин расплывается с возрастом, но некоторые ,напротив, усыхают, Сосоно как раз из таких. Она всегда была сильной женщиной, легко носившей не только царское облачение, но также стальные доспехи. В последний год в Когурё это было особенно заметно рядом с Ие Соя. Однако, после долгой разлуки, Хёппо видит, что она по- прежнему полна сил, но щеки ее запали, подчеркнув острые скулы, острый нос с горбинкой стал напоминать клюв, и больше, чем когда-либо она стала похожа на хищную птицу. Хотя вообще-то всегда была похожа, даже в юности - и как два крыла, за ее плечами всегда – Утхэ и Саён…  
Сейчас она одна.  
Они обмениваются учтивыми приветствиями, царица говорит, что молодой государь с радостью примет верного соратника Чумона Великого, но сегодня его нет во дворце. Он на верфях, следит за постройкой нового корабля. Ханган имеет выход к Желтому морю, мы наладили морскую торговлю…  
Конечно. В торговле она всегда была более всего сильна. Царица поминает Хань, и Хёппо невольно недоумевает:  
\--Но Хань – наш враг!  
\--Империя Хань, - враг Когурё, а до нас им дела нет. Впрочем, мы торгуем не только с ними. С Индией, с Персией, с царством Ва…  
\--Даже и не слышал про такое.  
\--Это на островах, туда мы когда-то с пиратами плавали, они еще называют себя Яматай.  
Она рассказывает про достижения юного государя, в ее словах опытный царедворец расслышит другое.  
Пирю – ее старший сын, горд и самолюбив, он не потерпел бы материнской опеки. Вдобавок он не может простить ей, что она добровольно отказалась от борьбы за власть в Когурё. Онджо – совсем другой, он любит заниматься делом, но совершенно лишен амбиций. Если б ничего не случилось, он спокойно бы жил в Когурё, помогая старшим братьям и не помышляя о престоле. Именно поэтому царь из него получится лучший, чем Пирю и Юри вместе взятые. Именно поэтому следует увести его подальше, прежде , чем они это поняли.  
Но Хёппо не до скрытого смысла слов царицы.  
Он наконец решается спросить:   
\--Советник Саён – вместе с государем?  
\--Нет, - сухо говорит она. После короткой паузы уточняет. –Саён умер. Почти два года назад.  
\--Как… умер?   
Хёппо не верит услышанному, не может этого принять. Саён не был болен, и Пэкче ни с кем не воюет, его не могли убить.  
\--Лекари сказали – сердце не выдержало. Ничего нельзя было сделать.  
Государыне видно, что Хёппо плохо, что он с трудом держится на ногах. Разумеется, она знала, что связывало эти двоих, как не узнать за столько лет. Однако…  
Хёппо пришел из другой жизни, которую она предпочла бы забыть. Многие восхваляли ее благородство, когда она покинула Когурё. Благородство, ха! Прежде всего она была расчетливой женщиной. И не для того строила государство, что разрушать его гражданской войной. Лучше уж построить другое.  
Они оба умоляли ее остаться – и Ие Соя, и Чумон. Тот вообще искренне не понимал, почему она уходит, и почему у него не может быть двух жен : одна - добрая и нежная, другая умная и решительная. Даже самые великие люди в некоторых вопросах чрезвычайно глупы. Как будто дело в Ие Соя, против которой Сосоно, в общем, ничего не имела. А не во власти.  
В сущности, не явись тогда из небытия Ие Соя со своим сыном, нашлось бы что-то другое. Они с Чумоном вдвоем были слишком сильны для одного государства. Ие Соя подходила ему лучше.  
Так же, как порой думает Сосоно, ей лучше подходил первый муж. Утхэ любил ее ради нее самой, а не ради пользы государства.  
Она дважды была замужем, и оплакала обоих мужей. Но это было ничто в сравнении с той страшной пустотой, которая поселилась в ее душе, когда ушел Саён.  
Они не были влюблены друг в друга, но есть вещи большие, чем любовь, сильнее, чем любовь. У нее достаточно верных людей, но в самые опасные свои авантюры она всегда шла вместе с Саёном, и ей не надо было даже просить или приказывать. Когда она после ранения была на грани жизни и смерти, именно Саён дни и ночи сидел у ее постели. И когда он умирал, именно она держала его за руку. И вместе с ним умерла часть ее самой.  
Этого, впрочем, она Хёппо не скажет. Он не поймет, да и легче ему от этого не будет.  
\--Он знал, что когда-нибудь ты приедешь, - говорит она, - и оставил тебе письмо.  
Вынимает из ларца свиток из деревянных табличек, связанный шнурком и запечатанный.  
Хёппо умет читать. Саён и научил. Убедил, что это уличному грабителю дозволительно быть неграмотным, а генералу этого не подобает. Но сейчас он просто прячет письмо за пазуху.  
Государыня предлагает ему сесть, выпить вина. Он пьет, отвечает на ее реплики, но не чувствует ни вкуса вина, ни смысла слов. Потом снова задает вопрос.  
\--Где он похоронен?  
\--Я распоряжусь, чтоб тебя проводили к могиле. Сам ты не найдешь, это далеко. Он сам выбрал это место.  
Провожает его молодой слуга, Хёппо его не помнит, а может, не видел в Когурё, или тот присоединился к переселенцам позже. Это не имеет значения.  
Могила находится на высоком речном берегу, на открытом месте, откуда хорошо виден речной порт. Здесь солнечно, и холм успел зарасти травой. Провожатый уходит, оставив Хёппо у могилы. Ее насыпали высоко, и хотя земля успела просесть, холм все равно в человеческий рост.  
Он ехал из Когуре, чтоб высказать Саёну все накопившиеся упреки – а тот был мертв.  
Он ехал из Когуре, надеясь, что они с Саёном, несмотря ни на что, будут вместе – а тот был мертв.  
Сердце не выдержало. Ничего нельзя было сделать. И не имеет смысла судить, кто из них любил сильнее.  
Хёппо прислоняется к могильному холму. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме тепла прогретой солнцем земли и запаха травы. Будь он молод, он бы, наверное, и умер возле этой могилы. Но такие страсти и следует оставить молодым. Саёна здесь нет. Тело, которое он знал лучше, чем свое, истлело в земле. Квисин, что витают на ветру , забрали своё. Незачем оставаться .  
Завтра Хёппо пойдет к молодому государю и попросит разрешения отправиться на одном из его кораблей. Что там за страна на дальних островах, с которой они торгуют? Царство Ва? Вот туда и отправится.  
…Он уходит последним, и все оборачивается и оборачивается, а Саён стоит на берегу реки, под ярким солнцем, и улыбается ему.  
Он не читает письма. И так знает, что там. Последние слова, что он когда-то услышал от Саёна.  
«Я никогда тебя не забуду».  
Все, что сейчас хотел бы Хёппо – забыть.


End file.
